


Scars

by Snowchildhero (wolfishscribbles)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfishscribbles/pseuds/Snowchildhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Dualscar get his scars? This is my attempt at explaining it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

There were several reasons he preferred to hunt in the ocean rather than on land. Some were practical, such as the fact that there were many large creatures at his disposal, and that it was always a faster trip to feed Gl’bgolyb from the sea than on land. But his personal reason for the preference was

the dirt and dryness. Being miles from a port did not help things. When he caught his prey, it would be miles back in the dry heat, with a heavy load, and from there, hours until he could rest.

Needless to say, he was grumpy.

The dry terrain was heavy on hills and dirt but light on large vegetation like trees. His prey was in the distance, grazing. If he could get a bit closer, one clear shot and he would have it in the bag.

“Did you really have to bury it this far out?” A voice rang out in the distance. The large, white creature looked up. “Couldn’t you have just found a clever hiding spot for it close to port? That would have been soooooooo much more convenient, and I wouldn’t have gotten so much dust on my boots!” At the echoing sound of the last few words, the beast darted off into the distance.

The hunter would have been quite happy to murder the owner of the voice right there and then…if the one behind it had not been a potential black lover. Without much thought, he stomped towards the sound of her voice, until he saw the familiar piratess, complete with two of her crew.

“Couldn’t fuckin’ stay away, could you? Had to follow me while I’m on duty out to the middle of nowhere and screw up my hunt, eh?” His words oozed with a mixture of aggravation and flirtation. The blue blooded troll, who had been dusting off her large feathered hat, looked to him in surprise, as did her two companions. She very much looked the part of a pirate right now, especially at her feet was a chest, still covered with dirt from being unearthed.

“Ooooooooh, it’s YOU.” Her blue lips turned up to form a sarcastic smile. “Slaving away for the Empress in the hopes that you’ll fill buckets with her, eh?” She snickered, and her two lowblooded companions did as well. The hunter did not take well to this at all, and he scowled, several of his shark like incisors showing like knives. That shut the two lowbloods up, but not the piratess, who did not seem intimidated in the slightest.

“Only scum like you would think of things like that in terms of pails. You just made me miss my prey. How are you plannin’ to make it up to me?” She threw the chest at him so quickly it nearly hit him in the face, but he caught it right before it connected.

“You two, go dig up the others, and meet me tonight at the ship!” She was a natural at giving orders, and it appeared that her crew members were naturals at following them. She was no fool in her crew selection. They muttered their ‘aye ayes’ and went on their way, one holding a shovel to their shoulder, the other carrying a rolled up map. Soon, the two trolls were alone, no crew members, and no lusi in sight.

“This is not exactly what I’d call repayme-” Before he could finish the sentence, she had opened the chest which he held, and began to dig through it, not paying him an ounce of mind. He may as well have been a bureau.

“Oh here they are, I love these, don’t you?” She pulled out a pair of pearl studs, each surrounded by the tiniest blue stones. “Some prefer the big and gaudy, but there is something to be said for the small, elegant things.” With a slight chuckle, she popped them into her earlobes, leaving the hunter looking more and more annoyed with each passing moment.

“I don’t give a shit about your jewelry. What I want is for you to-” For the second time that night, she shocked him, pressing her mouth to his as her hands closed the chest and took it back.

“You were saying something about wanting?” She had an almost girl giggle in her voice – almost. There was also something not quite so innocent about it as well, particularly as her lips lingered near his cheek. “Perhaps something can be worked out..” The chest was moved under one arm, and fingers of her now free hand trailed over his chest. “In the form of black.”

“Are you sayin’ you want to be my kismesis, or is this another game of yours? Because I wasn’t too fond of the ‘drink-like-a-fish-and-leave-the-seadweller-with-the-tab’ game you played last time. Or the ‘try-and-steal-my-money’ game the time before that.”

“You didn’t have any money, so that time doesn’t count!” She replied cheekily. Ringed hands fell on her hips, moving their way upwards, before suddenly clutching her with a deadly strong grip. He was pleased to see the look of panic on her pretty face.

“You don’t know what you’re gettin’ caught up, pirate. I don’t know if you could handle me as a kismesis, sure, you’re pretty to look at, you’re clever, and you piss me off.” He grabbed her arms as his fingers traveled upward. “But stripped of your crew, weapons, and clothes, do you think you could even leave a mark?” One of his hands was strong enough to hold both of her delicate looking wrists behind her back. He smiled maliciously down at her, and she looked extremely uncomfortable. In fact, he was afraid she might swoon.

Despite the fact that intimidating her had been his intention, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. This out-law, whose name he didn’t even know, had so much black potential. But a black lover who crumbled so easily would become dull fast. She would never last.

Just as he was finishing the thought, the piratess mercilessly rammed her pronged horn into his face. The sharp edged dug deep into the skin, leaving two jagged and bleeding purple gashes across his nose. He growled in pain and let her go, a hand raised to touch the new marks. And after a moment, he started to laugh, lifting his blood stained face to meet her eyes. There was anger, yes…but he was also pleased. She was a pesky reed that would not snap easily. And he liked that.

“…That settles it.” He wiped the blood from his face with his sleeve, taking a step towards her. “And what is my kismesis’s name?”

“Spinneret Mindfang. And I promise…” She lifted a hand to flick some blood from the open wounds, fingers lingering over his cheek fondly. “they will not bed the lasts marks I leave on you, my dear lusi hunter.” She looked at him questioningly, waiting for a name. He paused.

“Call me Dualscar.” He finally said, touching his face. “Orphaner Dualscar.”

**Author's Note:**

> …this was literally the first non-roleplay thing I had written and posted in YEARS. YEEEEARS. It was proofread several times, but unbeta’d, so apologies if it seemed rough, and also apologies for the crappy title. It’s definitely no great work of literature, but I hope it was still enjoyable. It served as a great warm up for the HSO!


End file.
